exofandomcom-20200223-history
MAMA (song)
This is about the single info. For the mini-album, see MAMA. '''MAMA' is a song by Chinese-South Korean boy bands EXO-K and EXO-M. It served as their debut single and title track from their debut record MAMA (2012). Available in both Korean and Mandarin (Chinese), the song was digitally released on April 8, 2012, by S.M. Entertainment. Release and promotion "Mama" was written by Yoo Young-jin and produced by Yoo Young-jin. The Korean version is performed by subgroup EXO-K and the Mandarin version by EXO-M. The music videos of the song were released on YouTube on April 8, 2012, the same day the song was made available for download through iTunes and other Korean and mainland Chinese online retailers. Two music videos for "Mama" were released on YouTube on April 8, 2012 through S.M. Entertainment's official channel, SMTOWN. Each music video, though recorded in two different versions, featured all twelve members of EXO. The two videos begin with the same animation and English voice over illustrating the birth of twelve legendary powers that break into two separate forces in order to "keep alive the heart of the tree of life," which is being conquered by an evil force. The two legends divide the tree of life in half, and carries each piece to their own lands. The narration then declares that the two legends will "reunite into one perfect root" on the day, the evil force purifies. After the introduction, all twelve members of EXO appear wearing robes as they walk to the center of a darkly lit circular room. The song begins with a Gregorian chant, and the members look up to a bright light in the sky in unison. Throughout the videos, there are close-up shots of the members performing their own celestial powers with intercut sequences of choreographed dancing, choreographed by Lyle Beniga. The videos end with each group finishing their dance, and they both close with the logo of EXO. The song uses a riff from Led Zeppelin's Kashmir in the background as well as the end of Guns N' Roses' November Rain. Exo-K and Exo-M performed both versions during their pre-debut showcase on March 31, 2012 in Seoul, South Korea, followed by a second group performance for their second showcase in Beijing, China on April 1. On April 8, EXO-K made their television debut at China's 12th Yinyue Fengyun Bang Awards, performing "Mama." On that same day EXO-K made their debut in Korea on SBS's music program The Music Trend, performing both "Mama" and a prologue single, "History." EXO-K also debuted on Mnet's M! Countdown on April 12, KBS's Music Bank on April 13, and MBC's Show! Music Core on April 14. Charts Lyrics (color-coded) Korean Suho Baekhyun Chanyeol D.O Kai Sehun All Remix Ver. TBA Chinese Kris Xiumin Luhan Lay Chen Tao (Kai) All Videos EXO-K 엑소케이 'MAMA' MV (Korean ver.)|"MAMA" MV (Korean ver.) EXO-M 엑소엠 'MAMA' MV (Chinese ver.)|"MAMA" MV (Chinese ver.) EXO-K MAMA(MAMA by EXO-K@Mcountdown 2012.05.03)|EXO-K performing MAMA at M Countdown EXO-K MAMA KBS MUSIC BANK 2012.05.04|EXO-K performing MAMA at Music Bank Trivia * The MV (Music Video) for each song last 6 minutes 12 seconds which indicates that 6 is the amount of members in each subgroup, and 12 members when both groups combine. Category:Songs